Mrs. Mapleton
is the wily old madam of the brothel run by Noonan in Nassau. Background Season One After spending the night with Max, Eleanor Guthrie leaves her room, and comes across Mrs. Mapleton treating one of the prostitutes who is covered in bruises. When Eleanor asks what happened, Mapleton explains that she was with some of Charles Vane's crew the night before, and clearly roughly treated. When Elanor asks if Noonan knows about this, Mapleton simply tells her that they paid her fifty pieces, and that was worth a "few nicks to the hull". Later after Noonan's death, Jack Rackham attempted to take-over the brothel for himself and Vane under the guise that Noonan had sold it to them. Mapleton sees right through the deception, but quickly negotiated a hefty raise for herself in exchange for keeping her mouth. Rackham gives her a raise from 3 percent of the gross profits, to 14 percent. However, Rackham struggles to run the brothel, with Mrs Mapleton and the rest of the girls ripping him off right left and centre. This continues until Max returns to the brothel and starts to assert some authority among the girls. Rackham gleefully fires Mrs. Mapleton and installs Max as the new madam of the brothel, although Mrs. Mapleton swears vengence on them all. Season Two Mrs Mapleton bides her time, until one of the young prostitutes tells her what is going on at the brothel, with Featherstone having secret meetings with Max and Rackham. Mapleton goes to meet with Eleanor, revealing that she's been hired to keep an eye on what Max is doing in the brothel. Mrs. Mapleton tells her that Charlotte has disappeared, allegedly eloping with Logan from Nassau. However, she knows this isn't true because Charlotte entrusted her with all her savings, which she still possesses. She tells Eleanor that she believes Max and Rackham are conspiring to send the Colonial Dawn to retrieve the Urca gold, while Captain Flint is off taking Abigail Ashe back to Charles Town. Season Three Even after Governor Rogers has removed all resistance from Nassau, the situation in the port remains unstable. Max hires Mrs. Mapleton to renew her role as madam of the brothel to keep the prostitute in line. It proves something of a mistake, as it turned Idelle against her. Idelle becomes a spy for Captain Flint and reveals the route that the Governor’s convoy will use to take Rackham and the cache of pearls to the Spanish. Mrs. Mapleton eventually discovers that Idelle is the spy who helped Rackham escape. When she informs her, Max questions her loyalty. Mrs. Mapleton explains that she has no respect for Eleanor and believes that she is sowing the seeds of her own destruction. However, Max takes no immediate action against Idelle. As the pirate rebellion grows, Max seeks to let the drama play out and once again land on the winning side. Season Four After the devastating sack of Nassau by the Spanish, Mrs. Hudson visits Mapleton in the brothel, after learning that she was an ally from Eleanor’s journal. Hudson offers her information from inside the Governor’s mansion that could help Mrs. Mapleton get back on the ruling council, in exchange for safe passage back to London. Mapleton does indeed take some information and goes to her office were someone is waiting; Captain Jack Rackham. He now knows where Rogers and Flint are heading… Skeleton Island. Memorable Quotes "50 pieces they paid her. That's worth a few nicks to the hull, wouldn't you say?" Mrs. Mapleton on Vane's crews mistreating the prostitutes, I. "Eleanor Guthrie used that chair not just to vanquish her enemies, but to create new ones. Because some people can only understand themselves through the eyes of those who hate them. They thrive only on sowing the seeds of their own eventual destruction. Miss Guthrie has new clothes now. Miss Guthrie has new friends now. But to my eye, she looks the same" Mrs. Mapleton to Max, XXVII. "When you asked me if I could help you learn where the governor's ship went to what place he drew Captain Flint, I thought it unlikely I could be of much help. But you will never believe what just walked through my door." Mrs. Mapleton to Jack Rackham, XXXIV. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Civilian Category:Prostitutes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spy